Walk Alone
by ElectroCouture
Summary: All Bella has left to do is begin life again as she has done so many times before. But what happens when the cullens arrive and discover her secret,making choices she never would? Bella.vamp Alice/Jasper Emmett/Rosalie Carlisle/Esme
1. Footprints Always Fade

**This is my first fanfiction ,So please be nice. I hope you like it ,i have had an awesome time writing it. Enjoy.!**

_Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the charactors._

I had been walking across this earth alone with no-one to listen to those little worries you have when you start a new school. I know I shouldn't get them. I mean come on I have done this 27 times before why not make it 28. But every time I take that first step into the corridor with their boring white colour and the lockers on every wall, I can't help but think "do they know what I am?"

after much debate with my creator who I had in time come to think of as my father I decided I was a monster, I had helped kill people, innocent people, for my own need, my own thirst. Although I never let a drop of human blood pass through my lips they were still dead because of me. Charlie always disagreed with my view, he would always turn to me after he had drained yet another helpless human that this was our way of life, our source of survival.

I had turned to animals almost immediately after my change; I killed a woman while she was on her way to get her child from school. I felt sick not because of the excruciating burn in my throat but the fact that I knew exactly what I had just done to her little girls life, destroyed all hope that that little girl had and would ever have. My mother died when I was 17 I never forgave myself because I knew it was my fault , all of it, I had persuaded her to take my to the store to get ice cream it was dark and icy out but I insisted until she gave in. On the way home mum lost control of the car and it hit a tree I still can't get the images out of my head of my mum holding my baby brother in her arms sobbing. The car crash didn't hurt my mum or me but my brother took his last breath at the age of two because of me. I never saw mum again after that, she sent me away, and I don't blame her.

It had been almost ninety years since that day but everything down to me forgetting to strap my brother in to my mum crying herself to sleep was as clear as ever. I didn't hope for the memories to leave me because my hope was left behind me back in phoenix with my mother who must have been long dead by now.

I was brought back to reality and the corridor which I would become only to familiar with in the short years I would stay here by the smell I knew only to well, the one that would panic me more than any other, being indestructible never stopped me from being scared of them.

**I hope you enjoyed reading my V. first fanfiction. If so or if you would like to suggest improvements they are all welcomed. Thanks.! REVIEW.,**


	2. Every Ending Is Just A New Begining

My own kind, Vampires, Children of the night had forever terrified me. They had taken my creator for simply being.

I thought of turning and running straight out of the school ,like I had so many times when i had encountered my kind , but I knew I would never be able to move on if I didn't face my deepest darkest fears so I carried on walking down the corridor to my first class of the day.I had no reason to fear vampires as long as I used my power wisely, I had been told many times before that my power was one of the greatest ever created, I of course always disagreed with this statement. It was useful though, No person had ever guessed what I really was, neither had a vampire.

I entered my class, biology, the sickly sweet scent of them filled my lungs I knew I would eventually meet a vampire here but not this soon I needed time to understand what I was going to do. Should I let them know I was vampire or should I let them make the assumption that I was human? I decided to take the safe option and blend in. I looked up for the first time to see them most stunning vampire I had ever seen , my eyes travelled over his body and finally met his eyes , I was silently grateful that his eyes where a glowing golden colour but I had never seen eyes like this that could pull in by just the sight of him. It took all of my strength to take my eyes off of him and turn to the teacher. That's when I heard it, like hundreds of people yelling at once, I felt the sudden need to cover my ears because of the volume of the screeching people yelling at me at the top of their voices.

He must have had a power to hear people's thoughts, the vampire with the golden eyes. I had a sudden rush of emotion, like I had to know more about this boy; I searched through the thoughts of people around me looking for any sign of who he was, where he came from and most importantly was he alone. I finally came to a girl who looked as if she piled on her make-up and had hunted for the shortest skirt she could find, Her thought reflected this but she had one other redeeming quality that I soon discovered after only hearing 14 word play in her head "I can't believe Edward Cullen is staring at her and not me, Lauren Mallory". I soon started to block out Laurens rant at how she was so much prettier than me and how she was better for him .The images that popped into her head at that moment made me laugh slightly but not load enough for any human to hear, If only she know what would happen if his lips touched hers she would never think of being in the same room as him let alone kissing him. I quickly decided that this girl was not one that I wished to have a conversation with.

I was brought back to reality in that moment and quickly talked to the teacher and took the only seat remaining in the class, next to Edward Cullen. As I sat down next to him he tensed , I couldn't help but chuckle at the effect was having on him, by his thoughts I could tell that the blood that I was currently making pulse around my body was singing to him ,just begging for him to drink it. I felt slightly sorry for him but by the thoughts he was having when I entered the class room I couldn't help but laugh. I guess he thought Lauren was wrong and I was better for him than her. But he got over that thought V. Quickly when he smelt the blood pulsing through my veins. I t may not have been my blood but it still had the distinct smell of my former sweet human blood even after this many years.

**_Please read and review_**.


	3. Silent Secrets

That was the most stressful biology lesson I had ever been in. Not just because of the god like boy sat next to me struggling to hear my thought and stop himself from plugging his teeth into my neck but all the unwanted attention I had been getting , although I must admit being able to hear what they were thinking made it a lot easier. It was soon the end of the lesson and Edward couldn't seem to leave fast enough. I don't think I have laughed this much in a long time.

On my way to lunch I realised I had no idea what to do so I sat down at a table and pulled out my laptop and started to write. I had a passion for reading and listening to music. But I had recently discovered writing as a new passion of mine as well. Then I saw the scariest and the most amazing sight in the world. The entire Cullen family walking into the lunch hall, I was honestly speechless, I think this was the first time in my life that I was scared and in awe. I had always thought of a coven of vampires as dangerous but they weren't like a coven they were a family ,I couldn't help but smile and as I did the pixie like one , Alice I think her name was I had heard mike thinking about her and her sister Rosalie earlier in the day , That boy has something seriously wrong with him.

They quickly started their meaningless chatter; they started to discuss what was wrong with Edward right in front of him. "What is up with him? He hasn't said a word since his biology class" The larger boy in the group said. I couldn't help but laugh a little too loudly at this comment. Alice spun round to face me as her eyes clouded over. I had no idea what was wrong with her but whatever it was it started happening to me as well. Images ran through my head of me talking to Alice, Confessing everything about my powers and how I could uses other people's powers that were around me. I gasped as the images stopped and I was pulled back to reality. I swiftly stood and walked way to quickly out of the lunch hall.

I was swiftly stop by a small pair of hands grabbing my wrist and pulling me backwards. God this girl was strong for her size, The touch of her cold skin on mine made me drop my human disguise, the blood stopped pumping around my body and I returned to the temperature I was supposed to be I was grateful that at least none of the changes were visible even when I was in my human form I didn't age and my skin was still the pale colour it always is.

Alice was speechless; all she could eventually manage to say was "It's true". Eventually she got a hold of herself and she seemed to go from shocked to excited in a second. "Come on. Come on. Come sit with us you need to explain EVERYTHING!" She practically screamed at me.

"No!" I answered calmly

"Why not?" she questioned." Your one of us. Umm, I think" The puzzled look on her face was highly amusing and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I have never explained it to anyone before so I'm not going to start now"

"Oh come on. I know already so you might as well tell me or I will get the other to help me force it out of you" she said in a jokey tone but I instantly froze at her comment. She noticed my hesitation and quickly explained "Their not as bad as they look I promise, they'll be nice.2 I quickly shook my head just as the bell rang for the start of lesson. People started to barge past us and I could see the rest of the Cullen's get up and start to walk towards Alice after staring at us for our whole convocation.

I leaned in towards Alice and whispered into her ear "I'll explain but only to you, you can't tell them, you can't tell anybody, Please. I'll meet you after school in the car park." I whispered.

She simply nodded her head in response and gave me a reassuring smile. I quickly went back into my human appearance "thank you" I told her and quickly walked off just as the Cullen's met with Alice.

"Who's the kid?" her mate asked. I chuckled at his remark and turned to see Alice smiling ad replying.

"Just the newbie and I believe the reason why Edward has been so quiet" she explained as she chuckled along with me. I rolled my eyes at her as the Cullen's started to stare at me. "Bye" she whispered as they turned to walk away. "Bye" I replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After school walked out into the car park to see a canary yellow Porsche 911 which could only be a Cullen's car so I walked up to it and perched on the hood waiting for Alice to come out of the school.

When she finally came out she was not alone. She had her mate, jasper, on her arm and the rest of her family with her. As quickly as I could i jumped, more like sprang, off of the hood of her car and started to walk to my Aston Martin V12 vanquish when Alice caught up with me after telling her family that she would be back in a minute.

"Bella I only want to help you."

E.pov.

Where was Alice going, she didn't even know this girl and she was random sit on the hood of her Porsche, Wow Alice must really like this girl I sure knew that I did, hang what am I thinking? I don't even know this girl and if I didn't know her then Alice definitely didn't. Alice must know that she is putting this helpless girl in danger; at that moment I got the sudden urge to protect Bella. I felt some connection to her like she was a mystery that I had to solve, one that I was drawn to , and I was helpless to stop it.

I had so many questions for Alice, and I was only thinking of more questions I could not come up with one answer for any of them. Bella fascinated me, but I was so uncomfortable with the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts I needed to speak to Carlisle and find a way around it before it drove me crazy. Everyone in my family wanted to know what was wrong with me and why I was so quiet but I couldn't get my thoughts away from Bella.

My whole family stopped walking when Alice ran off to meet the girl. I ouldn't ear what Alice was saying and she had been blocking her thoughts from me since lunch. I was so confused that it was almost painful.

"I don't keep secrets from my family." I heard Alice tell Bella.

"You have to. Please Alice I can't let anyone know who I am. We're not the most dangerous people in the world you know." Bella pleaded with Alice.

I couldn't help it I just started to walk towards Alice and Bella even though I was putting Bella in danger I couldn't stop myself it just felt right. Then was the first moment that I noticed I couldn't smell her, that delicious scent that had been driving me crazy all day. It was sweet and mouth watering but not in the way I had expected. I did want to drink her blood, feel that delicious liquid pour down my thought, but I more wanted to feel her soft lips against mine...

I turned quickly at the amazing sound I heard, it was Bella about to fall over with laughter and Alice doing the same.

B.pov

"Alice, I can only tell who I need to. And them..." I whispered pointing towards her family "they don't need to know"

"I don't keep secrets from my family"

I managed to convince her to not tell her family at least until I left and then I explained how I had been created and how Charlie and soon after disappeared. I told her about my mum and my brother and how I destroyed their lives. I explained about my powers, about how I could make myself appear human whenever I wanted and how I could use the powers of those around me.

When I had nearly finished telling her about my past Edwards thoughts caught my attention, as soon as I heard him say the words in his head Alice had a vision of him thinking exactly that. We both went into a fit of laughter. "I can't believe he said that" Alice said between laughs. "Thought it actually "I corrected. I didn't realise that the whole of her family were standing next to us. "Bye" I quickly said as I jumped into my Aston Martin and drove to the edge of the forest. I needed to hunt but I never knew how much trouble one hunting trip could cause.


	4. Feelings Are Never Simple

I was running at top speed towards a mountain lion I could smell in the distance. As I was about to pounce towards it I caught a smell I had only discovered today but I had come familiar with. Emmett. I had to run as fast as I could before he caught my scent , But before I could even finish my thought he was pouncing at me and he was sat ,growling ,on top of me. "Do you mind" I yelled pushing him off. "What _are_ you?" he stared at me puzzled. As much as this situation was one I never wanted to happen I like Emmett for how forward and unashamed he is. " I guess you need to know now don't you?"

Oh how well this day was going so far two people had accomplished what no other had done after centuries of searching. So I explaned and he promised to keep my secret as long as I needed him to which I was eternally grateful for.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day at school I tried my hardest to avoid the Cullen's but it is very difficult when at least one of them are in nearly all of your classes. I yet again sat in the cafeteria listening to their friendly banter until Alice unexpectedly came and sat down next to me and Emmett opposite me. "Okay. So we have agreed to keep your secret but you have to tell us what is up with Edward!" Emmett asked while me and Alice sat their innocently smiling at each other.

"I honestly haven't done anything. You are going to have to ask him?" I explained.

The rest of the Cullen's must of heard the ending of our conversation because they choose to come and join us.

"What do you need to ask me?" Edward asked us all suspiciously and he sounded slightly angry.

"Nothing" we all replied in unison because that is not suspicious at all.

They all must now something is going on. I just hope Emmett and Alice won't tell them. I hate people knowing what I am , What I have done, just because I have never drunk human blood doesn't mean that I have not hurt people killed people. My thought suddenly went to my mother and my brother, their images permanently imprinted on my memory forever. I hated myself for the pain that I had caused them. I felt Alice nudge me in the arm and I realised the emotions I had just been feeling jasper was to. "sorry" I apologised to jasper as he gave me a sympathetic look, great the last thing I need right now is sympathy. "I have to go and I can't help but I think Alice might be able to tell you why" Emmett smiled with a goofy grin because he was finally going to be in on why Edward was so quiet recently. Alice gave me a evil glare as she knew Emmett was not going to leave her alone until he told her. "see you around". I couldn't help but stare at Edward as I walked past him , I loved the way I could muddle up his thoughts and confuse him by my presence. I couldn't wait to see Alice and Emmett again, as much as I hate to admit it, it helped to talk about it I mean really talk about it with no-one interrupting you and telling you that your wrong, I would definitely miss them.


	5. No Secret Is Safe

I arrived at school the next morning with the simple aim of getting through the day without anyone else finding out what I was

I arrived at school the next morning with the simple aim of getting through the day without anyone else finding out what I was. It sounds like the simplest task in the world but with Emmett in on the secret I doubted Rosalie or jasper would be in the dark for long.

I trusted Alice and Emmett not to say anything but I truly doubted that Emmett would leave out all of his not so subtle hints. When that thought raced into my head I suddenly felt very nervous as I sat in my car waiting for Alice and Emmett to arrive so that I could warn them to say a word about me to anyone. I highly doubted they would and I felt very guilty for even thinking it, I knew it was almost an impossibility that anyone outside of their family would find out, but I still couldn't take that risk.

At last, a car full of adolescent vampires pull up in the school car park. Before the car had even stopped Emmett and Alice had jumped out to come and stand in front of me, where I was sat on the hood of my car. "Okay, we need to talk" Alice announced as she pull my by the hand off of my car and towards the forest near the car park. Emmett followed closely behind us while we ignored the angered looks coming from their family.

As soon as my were far enough away that the others wouldn't hear us Alice declared "I need to tell Jas, he knows that I am keeping something from him and he is starting to get suspicious. I'm a terrible liar when it comes to Jas. Please". Not even I could resist her puppy dog eyes and her pout.

"FINE! But only him" I growled at her. I know I should have but it just brought out the worst in me. I really hope none of their family came at that moment; I wouldn't have enough control to make myself appear human. As soon as I answered Emmett decided to clear his throat loudly, I had almost forgot he was there and of course he would want to tell Rosalie. "Fine, Jasper AND Rosalie, Happy now?!"

I definitely did not have enough patients to go to school, I could barely get control, I had to get away but I couldn't, there was no way out of the forest without the Cullen's seeing me.

My only choice was school so I quickly, way to quickly walked back to my car and grabbed my back. As Alice and Emmett walked past me to rejoin their family I quietly growled "later" and walked past them and into the cold yet strangely inviting corridors.


	6. A Choice Can Change a thousand lives

I arrived at school the next morning with the simple aim of getting through the day without anyone else finding out what I was

Sitting next to Edward for an hour did not help the fact that I was trying to get away from the Cullen's. I knew I was in to deep now. As soon as Jasper and Rosalie found out Edward and the Rest, I think their names are Esme and Carlisle, were sure to know something was VERY wrong. It still amazed me at how they were like a family, I once had a connection like that with Charlie he truly was like a farther to me and then those monsters stole him away from me. A low growl started to build in my chest, I was currently sat in the lunch room, Alice and Emmett's eyes suddenly met mine and I quickly stopped, It seems I chose the exact right moment to recall all of my memories as it seemed to be that exact moment that they chose to tell Rosalie and Jasper.

Rosalie was just staring at me in disbelief and Jasper's jaw dropped. "I said later" I announced but only load enough for them to hear. Jasper rose from his table and stood in front of me "You can't be, I can hear your heartbeat, I can smell you." Jasper told me and I could see the puzzled expression in his eyes along with the blood lust. I stop the blood pumping around my body and let my body cool to it's supposed temperature. "Oh I can be".

Well my goal for the day was ruined and I had no idea of how we were going to keep this from the rest of there family. "come on, follow me" I told Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. As soon as we were off of school grounds I ran into the wide open forest. "none of you can say anything to anyone else especially your family". Rosalie looked like her head was about to explode with rage. "We don't keep secrets in _our_ family". A low growl escaped my chest and I felt the anger building inside of me. "Your kind are the reason I don't tell other, your kind are why I stay away from places like this. You only care about one thing YOURSELF!" I was absolutely furious with her, and I had no clue why, I understood that she had to tell her family but I just wanted them to wait until I had left. Jasper tried to calm me but I think it was the first time he failed to control someone's emotions because he had an extremely unnerved and scared expression on his face.

I took off and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction to them, the wind rushing through my hair was such an adrenalin rush and found my self turning round and running back. I had to stop them.

"At least wait until I have left!" I pleaded just as they were about to reach the edge of the forest. "I'll be gone in the morning, just please wait until tomorrow, please, I hate that I have put you in this situation and I know that you can't lie to your family but please just wait, one day that is all I am asking." As I was rambling on ,pleading with them, Alice formed the most heart breaking expression that I felt the sudden need to comfort her.

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Please don't leave" she had so much sorrow in her voice and her eyes resounded with sadness.

"I have to, it's the only way" I ran to her and pulled her into my arms. "I'm going to miss you so much, you have no idea how much you have helped me".

"Then don't go, you know you belong her, with us. You don't have a clue how much you mean to me do you, I may not have known you long but I always thought of you as a friend, as a sister. And the effect you have had on Edward, well lets just say I'm glad you're the one that can read his thought and not me. You have to stay , for me and for them. Please" I couldn't take her pleading anymore I needed to leave before I give in to her begging. I had no idea what I was going to do. The majority of my existence I had a clear path to follow, the lights that lead down that path may have been blinding but the path would guide me, or I would aimless walk and hunt with no intention but to stay alive. I always had some plan or direction but now I had no idea which way to turn as there was no-one to turn to. In that moment I felt so lost that I could have been in a sea of people and still felt all alone.

Suddenly someone else was hugging me as well, an unfamiliar pair of arms wrapped around me and Alice and whispered in my ear. "You're not lost and your not alone, you will always have us. Stay. Please" I looked up at Jasper and knew I could never leave them like this. Maybe if I stayed a couple more days I can convince them to keep my secret, just a few more days, at least that's what I told myself.

___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Please read and review if you liked it , if not then please tell me what you didn't like and I will try to improve on the bad bits in my next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	7. No Matter How Hard It Is, Always Try

I arrived at school the next morning with the simple aim of getting through the day without anyone else finding out what I was

"YOUR STAYING!" Alice screamed, the heart breaking look on her face had vanished as quickly as it had appeared once she found out I was staying.

"Well in that case I think we should have some fun"

I turned to Jasper Emmett and Rosalie at Alice's comment and with out thinking asked "Should I be scared?" Jasper and Emmett smiled and nodded their heads while a mischievous grin played on the corners of Rosalie's lips. At that point I knew I was in for a very long day.

Within second I was being forced into Alice's 911 turbo, I must admit I loved the colour, I smiled at Edward as we passed him and I could have sworn if he was human he would have been blushing .I found myself being driven to the mall, I must admit I was absolutely terrified. Clothing was not my thing and I don't mean that in an odd way I just don't usually like shopping but Alice must have rubbed off on me, lets face it, it was going to happen sooner or later. I loved it, even the manicures and the shopping. This was a completely new experience for me and I loved it.

When we had managed to fill Alice car to the maximum we drove over to my house, which Rose and Alice were shocked by. I had even more money than they had managed to acquire over the years but as soon as they entered my small house their jaws dropped "you like it then". The living room had a huge flat screen TV and every games console ever created. Charlie and I had got quiet good at everyone of the games. The wall next to it was covered from top to bottom with CD's and books and the whole room was decorated with black and white furniture. They found that the house only got more impressive as they explored it. When they reached my wardrobe they were truly astounded as it was the room with the least in it. Even I must admit that. They soon started to rummage through my clothes and shoes and I soon realised that an extreme episode of Bella Barbie had started.

After a few hour of make hair and trying on hundred of clothes they finally let me look in the mirror and I was amazed they actually made me look half decent. "We should go out" I suggested and before I could even finished with the sentence they jumped and the window and ran to the car and I soon followed after grabbing my purse and credit card. We were half way to their house when realisation hit me like a ton of bricks" hang on, won't Edward or the others be there" Alice's eyes quickly glazed over and when she came back to reality she shock her head in a half hearted manner "they will never change or grow up, He Emmett and Jas are having a gaming marathon But don't worry he will being playing piano by the time we get there and nothing breaks his concentration, then again if you walked in the room I think he would completely forget about everything but you" I smiled shyly as we pulled up to their house and I was lost for word all that I seemed to make come out of my mouth was "wow".

"Yer, its okay I suppose" Alice answered with a chuckle.

As we entered their house I thought I would feel nervous but I didn't I trust Alice completely. Which I was positive I would regret later but oh well.

Jasper and Emmett turned round as we entered and Emmett whistled at me "ha-ha "I said as I hit him round the back of the head.

"I have no idea why I ever didn't like you" Rosalie complimented as I giggled

"I bet I can beat you both" I had played halo so many times that I couldn't even remember the exact number which was quiet an accomplishment for a vampire.

"You play _videogames?_" "yes" I replied quickly and grab the controller out of Emmett's hand and beat jasper within minutes. "don't be so amazed, Your not as good at this as you think you are" I laughed at the expression on his face as an amazing sound travelled down the stairs, as I turn towards it I realised it must have been Edward play the piano, he was amazing. I was speechless, it was beautiful. I couldn't turn away from the addictive sound until I was pulled back to reality by it's sudden stop and the sound of foot steps coming down the hall which weren't Alice's or Rosalie's. I quickly ran across the room at vampiric speed to the door but I wasn't quick enough and my eyes met Edwards as he reached the bottom of the stairs as my hand touch the door handle.


	8. A Lie Lasts Forever

_**Hope your enjoying the story so far and I just wanted to tell you that there is a lot more to come, I have some great (I think) ideas which I hope you will like. Also there is another story on my page which my friend is writing which is amazing so if you haven't already, read and review it. I love it anyway… on with the story.**_

Edwards point of view.

I had never thought this much about one person. I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I know it is wrong, she is a human, but there is something different about her that I don't know how to explain. I feel like if I'm not around her then I'm not complete. How can I feel this strongly for someone I don't even know?

I had to get to know her, the real her.

I hadn't seen her with anyone from school and the only people that she had properly spoken to seemed to be Alice and Emmett. I knew that they made friends easily but this was ridiculous, She is human it is just too dangerous.

As the one person argument continued in my head I began to get angry at Emmett and Alice I know I shouldn't but they knew more about Bella than I did and they were risking her safety. I couldn't stand it. In the end I got so frustrated at myself that I went up stairs to play my piano.

I had begun to write a new piece but I couldn't seem to get it just right. It was missing that spark, that shine that would make it stand out. I suddenly realised that I would make it a piece for Bella and make it shine as much as she did so I began to play and it was the best piece that I had ever written. It was perfect. When I had finally completed it and every note sounded like perfection I got up and walked across the hall and down the stairs leading to the living room. As I reached the bottom in less than a second I saw a figure run across the room at vampiric speed just as the beautiful scent of Bella entered my lungs but it was different , it was still mouth watering but in a different way it somehow smelt better now that it was colder. But how could it be cold? Blood never ran cold.

I turned to see who had run across the room at such sped that it could have only been one of us. I saw Bella, with her hair cascading down her shoulders and the most scared expression on her face that made me want to hug her and tell her that everything was alright.

But that was when realisation hit me, even for a human that would have been slow to pick up the fact that Bella was a vampire. But how I had heard her heart beat so many times I had become intoned with its soothing rhythm.

She had lied to me. I felt hurt, angry and confused. I wanted to run, just run away and never stop but at the same time I wanted to scream at her for lying to me, I felt guilty for feeling this but I didn't what to feel or to think anymore.


	9. The worst part was making that choice

_**Hope your enjoying the story**_

What was I supposed to do I was so confused. The expression on his face made me think that he would forgive me for lying to him but then it twisted into an expression that broke my heart. Hatred. He hated me for lying and I didn't blame him for it. I tried to read his thoughts even though I knew what I would find would not be pretty I just had to. But I couldn't hear anything from anyone. There was complete silence no-one was even breathing.

Alice came bounding down the stairs and her face dropped at my expression and when she turned to Edward he began to yell loader than I thought possible for even a vampire "you knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" He looked murderous.

Alice calmly replied "how could I? She asked me not to. And do you really think that it would have made a difference anyway?"

I turned to leave when an arm caught me from behind and whispered " he's just angry, he'll calm down don't worry we'll talk to him."

"Thank you" was the only thing that could escape my lips.

I ran into the night and began to sob uncontrollably. I suddenly missed the feel of tears streaming down my cheeks, that would have offered me some comfort but a tear had not left my eyes for over 80 years. Never before had I wished as strongly that Charlie had not saved me, but I knew he did not only save me but he saved himself too. For that I could never be unthankful, I kept him alive by simply being there and now I had made so many people so unhappy because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

I hated who I was and what I had become.

I turned from where I was sat up against a tree to stand and what I saw I would have never expected, The Cullen family staring back at me. It just made me feel worse and a new round of sobs burst through my chest "I'm so sorry, I should have left as soon as I knew that there was others here, I just didn't think. I'm sorry"

Alice throw herself at me and I turned my head away from her to see jasper looking at me reassuringly. After Alice begging me to stay and me not listening for over three hour Emmett and rose headed back to the house, giving us a little to much information on there activities, which I could only laugh at there forwardness. Jasper and Alice left shortly after so that I could talk to Edward, I must admit they left in a much more civilized way than Emmett and Rosalie. They all seemed fine with me but I knew they had to be angry. How could they not be? Rose seemed odd when she found out about my power and I still didn't know why but I didn't think that I ever would.

Edward came and sat in front of me "so.."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to tell anyone especially not you."

"Why "especially not me"?"

"Your thoughts get… Muddled around or they used to. And I couldn't always keep a straight face with some of the things you say to yourself"

"You can hear me!" he said with the most embarrassed look on his face I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not anymore, don't worry I didn't listen when I could help it"

"That was why you were laughing in the car park with Alice?"

I giggled at his comment and recalled what he had said to himself.

"Sorry, that was very rude of me to think that , I swear I have never thought like that before or since" I raised an eyebrow at this comment and bit my lip.

As I did this he whispered "okay, until you bit your lip I didn't"


End file.
